tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chito
'Christos Terrazas Ruffino "Chito" Latecia Santiago Francisco '(Born June 15, in Manila, Philippines) is the current Cardinal to the Archdiocese of Petropolis, appointed by Pope Julius VII. He is also a "First Generation" member of the TUFF Company History Early Life Born in the Philippines, Chito grew up in an average middle class family. As a young boy, Chito was marked as a silent, timid, Music loving, and religion obsessed boy. He was an only child and loved to travel the world. As a child, Chito spent much of his time just like any other boy, playing with his neighbourhood friends, reading books and spending time with his family. He was a very sociable child and loved to converse with almost anyone. His teenage years were a little different. He Took interest in Computers and Writing at the age of 10. His love for music also grew and he eventually took vocal training for majority of his early life, beginning at the age of 8. By the age of 12 he, began learning the piano and, by 14, began service at his Parish Community. He aspired to be a successful banker at an early age but time would set in and eventually define his true calling. His 2nd cousin, Fairly, Often spent his summers with Chito until he entered the Seminary. He went to him as Chito would tutor him on catechism School life Chito’s life at his school was not an easy one. While Studying, He excelled but was more interested in religion. He was also a peace loving boy and only used force when needed. He would not learn of his skill until he was in his seminary days, however. As a High Scholl Student, He often spent his free time teaching the homeless and doing volunteer work at his local Parish church. He was constantly a source of ridicule by most of his Classmates. He had only a few friends but they proved to be the best of friends he would have. His political standings and opinions caused him to be a source of rejection in his school. Many left him alone except his friends. Even One of his teachers would deceive him and eventually mock him of his beliefs. His opinion and political standings caused him to be labelled as a threat to the morality of his classmates which caused him to be even more rejected by many. He was banned from publishing his submissions in the School paper and was constantly punished for speaking his opinions which would not align to that of those around him. Despite all this, Chito remained undaunted. He took comfort in his family and the local parish priest who gave him courage to carry on. Seminary Life Chito’s parents wished for him to become a lawyer or a successful business man But against their wishes, he ran away from home to join the seminary. His parents eventually found out and accepted his decision. His seminary years would prove to be one of his happiest moments. He would later go on to say that “Seminary was a heaven” He was surrounded by people who accepted him and his ideals and He enjoyed a mutual relationship with each one of all his fellow seminarians. But not all his life in the seminary would be easy. Within 5 years of entering the seminary, Martial Law was declared in the Philippines. It was also at this time that he would discover his Combat skills. Soldiers have siged the Seminary while Chito was out. Upon his return, He found his fellow seminarians had been kept placed under house arrest while much of the valuables in the compound were being looted. Only Chito and His Superior were not captured. His superior went to evacuate all others that had not been found by the soldiers while Chito desperately tried to find a way to free his Friends. He found himself surrounded by the soldiers. He was able to disarm 1 of them and was able to take out the others. He kept a medallion which fell from one of the soldier’s necks. It seems no one had seen the incident. Or so he thought. With the other’s freed, Life returned to normal…. For now Sent To Rome Chito excelled in his studies in the seminary and was Ordained a Priest. But his journey was only beginning. Only 2 years after his ordination, Chito would be sent to Rome to Teach in a Seminary there. With the permission of the Cardinal, He was sent with his former superior. He lived in Rome for roughly 4 years. His superior had told him that He had seen the incident back in the seminary. The shocking discovery led Chito to believe that he was to be removed from his work. On the contrary, Chito’s Superior advised him to enhance his skills at combat and defence after his mission in Rome. All seemed silent during those 4 years until the local Mafia twins, the Inferno Brothers began assaulted and nearly kidnaped his superior. Chito was able to save his Superior’s life just and was able to take out both the Inferno Brothers.Chito Returned to the Philippines after that, but not for long Returning Home Chito returned to the Philippines after teaching in Rome for 4 years. But He would not remain there for long. Upon his arrival, he learned of the death of one of the old titular Bishops and Chito was recommended to be ordained into the position. After 6 months he was made a bishop but since he had no pastoral diocese. He was sent to serve as Auxilliary bishop to the See of Petropolis . Once again, Bishop Chito was on his way to a new mission. But His mission only begins here Assignment in Petropolis Upon his arrival at Petropolis, Chito was greeted by a few priests, the mayor and a few escorts. He was briefed on the precautions he must take while working in Petropolis and the many dangers that surround them. Chito takes up his residence at the Archbishop’s palace where his first night does not go too well. After Locking up the Cathedral, Bishop Chito heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Curious to see what it is, He hid along the hallway leading into the church and watched. He caught site of the Doom team trying to break into the church. He immediately hindered their entry but they attempted to capture him. He Used his skills of self-defense against them causing them to flee from the site. The following Morning Chito was awoken by The Archbishop and told him of the incident he apparently saw. Once Again, Chito assumed that he was done for as a priest but The archbishop sent him to meet some Friends of his. He was commended for his work at defending the Church from the thieves that night. But Chito did not expect what happened next. A Different Mission Chito was sent to the Petropolis City hall to meet the Archbishop’s friends. But these friends were no ordinary friends. In the small room was Chito’s superior from the Philippines, and the Highest Ranking TUFF Agents: Agents Kitty, Dudley, The Chief and Keswick. The Chief explained that from the Time that the Martial Law soldiers fled the seminary that night because of Chito’s defence tactics to His arrival in Petropolis, TUFF has been keeping an eye on him. Keswick explains that Chito’s superior was the one who notified the Agents about that night at the seminary. Startled by this info, Chito asks how His superior knew the agents. The Chief Reveals that Chito’s superior was once an Agent himself but resigned because of his age. The Chief and He were once partners. Kitty then takes over and tells him that they have been really impressed by his skills and would love to have him as a TUFF Agent. Chito’s superior, now old and frail, begged Chito to accept for the good of the people he shepherds and for the good of all. Chito was now faced with a decision, to govern his see in silence or to risk it all for his Flock. He asked if they could meet him outside the town cathedral where he would give them his decision in an hour. Crossroads The Agents did as they were told. They waited outside the cathedral an hour after they met at city hall. Chito, alone inside, desperately prayed for a sign. As the minutes stretched to hours, Dudley became impatient that was worried something had happened to Chito. He burst inside trying to find him. Chito was still there deep in prayer, But Dudley did not notice him as he rushed from side to side trying to see what had happened. Bumped into Chito and both of them fell. Consequently, Dudley noticed something fall from The pocket of Chito. He picked it up and examined it. It was A Medallion! Chito got up and also helped Dudley up. Dudley handed him the old medallion. At that Chito burst into tears knowing that his prayer had been answered. He and Dudley Stepped out of the great Cathedral doors and in the sight of all present declared “I am a servant, be it done unto me” With that, Chito, His superior and the other TUFF agents drove off to HQ. Chito is now an official TUFF Agent. Relationships Dudley Since day one, Dudley and Chito shared a special bond with each other. Though Chito was always used to being the silent reserved type, Dudley introduced him into the world of action, adventure, and goofing off. Dudley also relies on Chito for advice on his personal issues and, from time to time, He runs to Chito for solutions to his conflicts or problems. Chito finds joy in spending time with Dudley, The both love video games and getting down with their bad side on the Dance floor. They also love Food, candy and cheese. Unfortunately for Chito, Dudley is also a bit persistent and usually decides to solve things the “Dudley way”. Dudley also tends to snooze on Chito while he gives him some advice or explanation or solutions to his problems. Despite all of this Chito and Dudley both feel they are lucky to have each other in their lives. Chito, along with Kitty, functions as Dudley’s voice of reason. Kitty Chito and Kitty share a bond like that of best friends. Kitty was the first to extend her hand to Chito during his first days at TUFF and she made him feel most welcome at the agency. They both share a love for music, writing, mostly Art in general, and spend hours on end simply talking and even discussing each other’s musical and literary works. Kitty is also Chito’s partner in combat training and both enjoy each other’s company. Chito admits she is a great teacher and Kitty admits he is a great student. Chito Functions as Kitty’s ever ready listener. He can be as frank as he needs to be with her and she wouldn’t mind. Kitty also frequently seeks Chito’s advice on many aspects of her life such as her love life and her personal life. Chito and Kitty have a great bond together and feel a special type of connection. Keswick They don’t really bump into each other much considering Chito works at the consultation room and Kewick’s sanctuary is his lab. But when they do, they share an intellectual kind of relationship. Though Keswick is virtually in love with Science and Chito with Religion, that does not hinder them from sharing a great friendship. They love to share ideas on technology and how they can work together on building a better future with less.... acid shooting robots. They value each other greatly and try to share time with each other. Unfortunately, their work causes them not to be able to do so but they still keep a healthy relationship. The Chief Chito, as with his vocation, Has a vow of obedience to The Chief. What the Chief says goes and that is definite for Chito. Chito holds deep respect for the Chief considering that even his own superior was once a partner of this great agent. This may also be the reason why they get along well. Their personal relationship is also a very healthy but silent one, shrouded in mystery to the other agents. They share a love for cooking and art The Chief Confides all his problems and worries to Chito to the point that even the smallest and most petty problems he has are brought up with him. Chito has also sworn himself into silence for whatever the Chief tells him. They are very close but to all the other agents, their relationship is a deep mystery with only Dudley, Kitty, Keswick and a few other close agents to him actually knowledgeable about much of their friendship. The Chief also holds deep respect for Chito considering what he had gone through in the past and also his status as a spiritual leader in Petropolis. Fairly Fairly is one of Chito’s closest Friends. Actually, they are 2ndCousins. Their history goes a long way back in the past when Fairly spent his summers with Chito before Chito entered the Seminary. Their long history together has brewed in them a brother to brother like relationship. Despite their interests being like 2 worlds apart, they still are very fond of each other. Fairly is significantly younger than Chito and Chito the person he confides to in times of trouble. Chito is also Fairly’s guiding hand and is always ready to pick him up whenever he’s down. After Moving to Rome, Chito never saw Fairly again until the day Fairly Entered TUFF. Chito had been an agent for a while now and TUFF would be the channel by which these two souls would once again be reunited. Weather it was a Stroke of Luck or Planned by Fate, Chito is not sure. He’s just thankful that they have been reunited once more. Don’t mess with these 2. Cause when trouble sticks it’s nose around, family comes and saves the day. Both balance out each other’s abilities, Chito with his strategic and logical planning and Fairly with his No holds Barred Action style. Maybe it’s true what they say, The Family that Kicks Bad Guy Butt Together, stays together. Agent R 2 agents, 2 different origins, one Agency. Beyond all that, Chito and Agent R share a great friendship. Though they have not known each other for such a long time, Agent R and Chito are greatly found of each other’s company. Their origin from 2 different and distant countries acts more like a bond to the 2 of them. They love to share stories of their lives back in their homelands and their dreams to return someday. Chito frequently consults R on firearms and acquisition of them. They also share a similar taste in music. Because of Chito’s pacifist nature and R’s love for fire arms, their relationship has been called by many “Guns and Roses” Crazy What stirred up such a close bond? Was it by chance? Fate? Nope! These 2 agents have found within themselves a certain connection because of their past. Crazy and Chito both share difficult pasts. Crazy, who grew up without knowing or remembering her parents, while Chito, on the other hand, Ran away from his parents in order to peruse his dream of entering priesthood. Many a time, Crazy has consulted with Chito and each session with her has let him grow to understand her more fully and intimately as the person she is. Until this day, Chito still helps her rise from the devastation of the realization that her former boss had turned against them. In the same manner, Crazy understands Chito’s troubled feelings and helps him as well. Crazy also loves to playfully mess with Chito. In times when he feels down, He looks to crazy as a model of restoration. Chito also protects Crazy as if she were his sister. When Trouble calls, these 2 are no laughing matter! Their teamwork has proven that they can withstand all the odds. Next to Fairly, Chito considers her as part of his family and the friendship they share just proves it more intimately. Category:Characters